


Star Wars: The RegenX Acquisition

by aeolians



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pre-Jupiter Ascending, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeolians/pseuds/aeolians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Titus Abrasax's clipper is invaded, he decides that as long as he's stuck in the security of his rooms he might as well send for some pleasure splices.</p><p>The only problem is that a masked man in black with tremendous power gets to Titus first, determined to get a key item for the First Order that he knows is in Titus Abrasax's possession. Too bad, then, that Titus had already worked himself up in preparation for the pleasure splices . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The RegenX Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahjupiterascending's tumblr prompt crossing over Jupiter Ascending and Star Wars. (Naturally, I had to do something filthy with my trash faves.)
> 
> Thanks as always to Sarah for editing. All further mistakes are my own.

As soon as Titus saw Famulus' face, he knew something was wrong. Something big. Famulus, like himself, was a master of hiding her true thoughts behind a calm expression. At most, a small smirk or a raised eyebrow was all she ever offered.

This was the first time since Seraphi Abrasax's murder that Titus had ever seen Famulus so open with her emotions; eyes wide, she moved towards Titus at a fast clip, heels echoing through the room as she made her way to the lounging Abrasax.

Somehow, Titus had a feeling his eldest brother was the cause of whatever he was about to hear.

"Famulus," Titus said as she stopped before him. Opening her mouth, she shut it again, her eyes darting quickly to the Sims about the room before stepping closer to her master, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"A ship is attempting to board us, sir. A ship not on any of our records. It's foreign."

Titus immediately sat straighter and gave Famulus his completely undivided attention.

"There appears to be a fleet of transporters surrounding the ship, as well as fighter ships of a style I've never seen, my lord."

Glancing about the room, Titus answered in a hushed tone. "How many, Famulus?"

"At least a hundred, Lord Titus. Likely more. They appeared out of nowhere, as if they had flown so fast and then stopped as if they had slammed on the brakes. There were no wormholes or any such known teleportation on our radars."

"My rooms," Titus said, standing and striding out swiftly. " _Now_ , Famulus."

"Yes, my lord," she replied automatically, rushing to follow in as calm a manner as possible. For a moment it was quite as they walked, then, "Shall we inform everyone on board?"

Titus was silent for a moment, thinking as he walked. "Yes. Everyone will know soon enough, make sure they—"

"Sir," the splice said, interrupting Titus. "The ship has boarded, my lord."

Turning sharply to look at Famulus, Titus' step faltered. "Get everyone into the safe rooms, now," he said as he began to walk fast again. "Go and do what you must, Famulus. I'll be in my rooms. Send in a splice or two if you are able."

Nodding, Famulus turned down the next hall and walked off, already carrying out his orders through her ear comm. continuing towards his rooms, Titus began to nearly sprint. People quickly stepped out of his way, knowing it was serious if Titus was walking anything faster than a languid pace. The youngest Abrasax barely even cared that most of them weren't stopping to dip their heads in recognition of him.

As soon as he entered his suite of private rooms, Titus activated the voice code to lock the room down. He'd open it only when he knew things were safe or if he received the notice from Famulus that the pleasure splices had arrived.

Walking further into the room, Titus began unclasping the chains that hung around his neck and dropped them on a side table before removing his rings. If he was going to be stuck in his rooms for a while, he might as well be comfortable. And what's more comfortable than being pleasured by a couple of splices who had to do as you wish? He knew they would likely come soon, so he might as well be ready as soon as they arrive. And in the mean time, he might as well enjoy himself, right?

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head in one swift move before tossing it at WR-DR8, his valet Sim who was little more than a moving coat rack to Titus. As he moved before the vast window, Titus' gaze shifted from the vastness of space to the reflection of his abs. Smirking, he ran his hand up and down himself, appreciating the firm muscles under his palm as he had for many millennia. Moving his other hand to the joint between his shoulder and neck, he began to feel the muscle as he slowly brought it down over his chest. Flicking his thumb across his nipple, he hissed as he rolled it between his fingertips. He could feel himself stirring in his pants, and he watched the front of his reflection's trousers tighten and bulge as his breathing deepened, the invasion of his ship wholly forgotten.

Well, that was until a loud slam came from the entryway to his suites.

Spinning around, Titus stared at the security wall that sealed his entryway off from envading forces. The wall wouldn't slide back into the walls until Titus gave the voice command.

After a long moment of silence, the security wall slid back into the walls with a loud, protesting grinding sound.

Titus hadn't even uttered a word.

As Titus composed himself behind a calm, blank glare, standing tall and unbothered by the intrusion, he couldn't help but feel like the figure staring him down planned to do something horrible, and had the power to do virtually anything he wished. He was clothed all in black, a hood and mask completely covering his face from view. He seemed sinister with his arms outstretched, his fingers in a claw-like position as if he himself had just forced the security wall open. From behind him, soldiers in white and black head-to-toe armor entered the room, guns and blasters immediately aimed on Titus and WR-DR8.

Titus clasped his hands behind his back, a knuckle cracking as he balled them into fists around each other.

"Welcome to my rooms," Titus called out to the intruders, the man in the mask the obvious leader of he invasion. The man said nothing, choosing instead to merely stare Titus down in silence. Titus saw the masked head slowly look him up and down, and suddenly he remembered he was half naked and still quite hard in his pants and that his silk trousers made this quite obvious. As soon as he remembered that the man's head snapped back to Titus' eye level, taking just a moment before stringing across the room to the half-naked Abrasax.

"You," the man said, his voice distorted into a deep, robotic gravel by the mask. "This ship is yours, is it not?"

Standing tall, Titus attempted to stare the man's mask down but found he had to tilt his head up to do so.

"No need to answer, I know who you are. Anyone else would be hiding, anxiously awaiting to see what would happen, not taking the time to _enjoy_  himself."

Titus was starting to wish, for the first time in his life, that his arousal would calm down and go away. A thought that mirrored his hopes about these intruders.

"If you and your . . ." Titus glanced haughtily around at the armored soldiers, " _bodyguards_ intended to make yourselves at home in my private suite, at least lower your weapons and pour us goblets of wine. What do you you say?"

The man black took a step closer to Titus, closing the gap between them. The shorter man could practically feel the power that radiated of the intruder. Leadership, fear, anger . . . and, Titus felt, something extra. If he were the type to feel embarrassment, Titus would be ashamed of how much the power exuding off of this intruder turned him on. Titus wanted a piece of this power, any way he could get it.

A small, metallic sound came from inside the mask, and it took Titus a moment to realize that the man was laughing at him. Although fairly quiet, the sound was scathing to Titus' ears.

"Leave us," the man ordered to the soldiers in the room. Lowering their weapons, they turned and obeyed, every one of them exiting the room in unison.

"Now then," the man said, turning from Titus to walk around the room as if lazily inspecting it, "I've been informed that you have what I'm looking for. You're going to give me what I want before I leave this ship."

"If you are after my supply of RegenX, you are more than welcome to share in my—"

The man turned suddenly, holding up his hand as if choking someone. Except, at the exact moment, Titus felt tight pressure around his throat as if an invisible hand were squeezing the breath right at of him. It wasn't the first time Titus had been choked, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his cock was once again twitching back to attention.

"I'm not here for . . . what was that word?"

Titus gasped and grunted until suddenly the pressure loosed slightly, just enough for him to gasp out an answer before it tightened again. "RegenX, harvested from—" Titus couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips as the invisible force that choked off his airways tightened once more.

The masked man tilted his head under the hood as if studying Titus' reaction. He paused. "You're enjoying this."

Not a question.

Titus suddenly flew forward through the air. Before he knew it, the intruder's real fingers were gripped around his neck, the invisible force replaced by real leather-covered flesh and blood.

"You enjoy being choked," the man said after a moment. "For a man who enjoys wielding power, you actually quite like it when someone holds your life in their hands. Oh yes, I can see that. More than just your body's pitiful natural reaction gave it away. I can feel it, in your head." Another pause, then another metallic chuckle. "A part of you is enjoying being talked down to, isn't it? Don't deny it, your thoughts don't lie."

Titus would have balked at the idea the stranger could read his thoughts if it weren't for the fact that he was about to pass out.

Loosening his grip on him, the stranger let him go and through his arm out towards a nearby lounge. Titus went flying towards it, crashing safely on the plush pillows with a thump. Gasping, he regained his breath and wished he could adjust himself in his pants, but the stranger never took his eyes off Titus.

"Go ahead," the man said suddenly, "I won't stop you from adjusting yourself."

Titus stared warily at the stranger, attempting to sit up in a more regal, alert position. "How could you have possibly—"

"Known what you were thinking?" Titus imagined that the man must be smirking disdainfully under his mask for guessing his thoughts.

"I'm not guessing your thoughts." That gave Titus reason to pause as he bagan to wonder how this man could read his mind. What technology did he posess that could do that remotely? "I'm the master of the Knights of Ren, trained by the Supreme Leader Snoke himself in the ways of the Force. It's strong in my family." Here, he trailed off as if lost in thought before continuing. "I suppose you don't even know what the Force is in your galaxies," he said disdainfully.

Looking around the room once more, the man finally stopped looking at Titus long enough to adjust himself before replying to him. He didn't admit that he was clueless as to what "the Force" was. "And tell me, what is it that brings you here? You had mentioned needing something? Or rather, I _believe_ that was what you had said, was it not? I apologize, but my mind was on . . ." here, he rubbed his throat, "other matters. Although, I don't believe I got your name. If you even have one, that is. It's rather hard to tell if you are even human with that mask. In any case, I could be wrong, however unlikely it is that I am. As I said, my mind was on more important matters."

Turning slowly back to Titus, the masked man looked at him before throwing back his hood and pressing a button concealed on his mask. Well, his helmet, as Titus now saw. Lifting it from his head, Titus was surprised to see a relatively young man with thick, wavy hair and striking features. He wasn't conventionally handsome—he surely couldn't hold a flame to Titus' own ageless beauty—but he had a look about him that intrigued the youngest Abrasax.

"Kylo Ren," the man said. "My name is Kylo Ren. You are Titus Abrasax, youngest of your siblings but certainly the most frivolous." Titus merely made a non-committal shrug. He certainly couldn't deny any of the man's claims. "Now we can talk, man to man."

"Would you care to sit?" Titus asked half-sarcastically after a long moment of silence, waving grandly to a nearby bench. Smirking, Kylo Ren barely suppressed a chuckle as he walked by the bench to place himself at the end of the same lounge as Titus. The Entitled was beginning to become accustomed to Kylo Ren's presence and didn't even blink as Kylo Ren overstepped his already forced welcome.

"Now then, you're going to tell me about what I'm looking for."

"As you say," Totus replied with a fake smile. Part of him was thinking of how to trip up this intruder and get rid of him, but the other half was intrigued in where this was headed and wanted to see it played out. His arousal had gone away, so at least he felt like he didn't have to rush the man out.

Kylo's brows furrowed. "Does everything in your life revolve around what's happening in your pants?"

"I would prefer it if everything revolved around when I'm _out_  of them, if we are being honest."

To Titus' surprise, Kylo Ren laughed. Not a darkly amused chuckle like earlier, but a real laugh.

"I appreciate the honesty when you know that I could just as easily take what I want from you," Kylo admitted, settling further onto the lounge.

Titus shrugged, grabbing a goblet of wine off a nearby table. "Lying to you, I feel, will only get me into trouble. Although, I do love a good bit of trouble every now and again. Don't you?"

Titus smiled as he looked at Kylo through his eyelashes, leaning back ever so subtly. Kylo Ren swallowed thickly, his throat visibly moving with the action. Titus smiled even more.

"I—I'm here on strict First Order business," Kylo rushed out as if getting his mind back on track. Standing, he turned his back to Titus. "Supreme Leader Snoke heard that you have a liquid that heals, a liquid that rejuvenates. I'm to confiscate your supply immediately to bring back to the First Order. I expect your full cooperation with this."

Titus stared at the back of Kylo's head, thinking. He stopped himself suddenly, realizing that Kylo Ren could be reading his thoughts at this exact moment. He cleared his throat.

"You must understand, Kylo Ren, that I am first and foremost a business man. The liquid you seek is the RegenX I spoke of earlier. I harvest the materials to create it. I then sell it, and a cask of premium Abrasax-grade RegenX is an expensive commodity. However, I believe we could, potentially, make a deal about price—"

Kylo spun on his heal, staring down at the lounging Abrasax as he cut him off. "I am not here to make business deals! You are to turn your whole supply of this . . . RegenX over to the First Order for use by the Stormtrooper Army of the First Order and our Supreme Leader Anoke himself. You will do this now if you wish for anyone on this ship survive."

Titus quirked an eyebrow, looking impressed. "You certainly do give my elder brother a run for his money when it comes to shouting, dear Kylo."

Titus stood, watching Kylo's expression change to one of surprise from the corner of his eye as he walked to a table along the side wall. Tapping a concealed button on a small gold statue, he turned back to Kylo Ren.

"My assistant will be here momentarily, and she will see to it that you get what you need."

Kylo nodded once, his eyes glancing from Titus to the entryway and back again.

Titus sipped wine as they stood in silence.

"Lord Titus," Famulus called from the hall.

"The Stormtroopers," Kylo said to himself. Calling out, he ordered his men to stand down and to let the woman pass. A moment later, Famulus warily entered the room. Behind her was a tall guard in silver armor, a black and red cloak billowing behind her as she took position in the entryway.

"Sir, this woman says that she's expected."

"Leave her be, Captain Phasma."

"Famulus," Titus said, turning to the deer splice. "Our guest here has informed us that he is in great need of supplies for his army and his leader. I have decided to sponsor his army, and he is to receive all casks of premium Abrasax-grade RegenX on this ship."

Titus turned away from Famulus' gawking expression to shoot a smile towards Kylo Ren, who seemed puzzled about this "sponsorship".

" _All_  casks, my lord?"

"Yes, Famulus. All of the casks are in the three store rooms on the secondary level of D deck." Titus saw Famulus's expression turn from one of confusion to understanding. She knew that Titus had _six_  store rooms, three on D deck, two on C, and of course his personal store of RegenX below the very room they were in.

"Very well, Lord Titus, if this is your wish."

"It is, Famulus."

Nodding, Famulus turned to carry out her orders as Captain Phasma followed, once again leaving the two men of power quite alone.

Returning to the lounge, Titus placed the now empty goblet on the table. "It will be some time before she rejoins us to say the casks are with your soldiers," he drolled lazily. "As far as I can see, your work here is done. I have, after all, done asked you asked."

"You have," Kylo responded sternly.

"You could, in theory, leave my private suite now. If you wished to."

"I . . . Someone needs to stay with you. To ensure you truly did as you said and don't try to pull any tricks."

"One of your men could very well—"

"They're not my men," Kylo cut in sharply. "The Stormtroopers are under the leadership of General Hux and the First Order, not the Knights of Ren. Phasma listens to my orders and carries them out because she is loyal to the Order and Snoke. Hux lightens to my orders merely because he's been ordered to by Snoke."

Titus rolled his eyes while Kylo ranted, not watching him. "My point, Kylo, is that you _could_  leave me if you chose. Yet you choose to stay. Here. In my personal rooms."

Kylo seemed to freeze up, slowly turning back to Titus. "Speak plainly."

"You wish to stay."

Kylo didn't answer for a moment, sizing Titus up. "So? What of it?"

Titus stood, slowly walking towards the master of the Knights of Ren. If his hips swished a little bit, who could say?

"You wish to stay here . . ." Stepping into Kylo's personal space, Titus tilted his head up to look at the taller man. ". . . with me."

Titus reached a hand up, brushing the back of his fingers across Kylo's cheek. Eyes fluttering shut for a moment, Kylo suddenly slapped his arm out of the way, his other hand immediately finding his way to Titus' neck.

"What do you think you're trying to do, Titus Abrasax? Are you trying to get my guard down? To distract me? Well, I won't let happen, I—" Trailing off, Kylo realized he recognized that glint in Titus' eyes. He had seen it the last time his fingers were wrapped around the other man's neck. Glancing down, it only took a second to confirm that he was right.

Titus' pants were beginning to bulge again.

Glaring at Titus, Kylo sneered. "You're pathetic. I could choke you to death and you'd die with your cock straining in your pants. You don't even have the decency to feign fear. You're a fool," he spat out, watching Titus's chest heave as his breath tried to quicken.

Standing there, his life in another's hands, Titus couldn't help but be quite aroused. The only one to ever run him down was his own brother—a train of thought his mind and body had occasionally explored in private before—but this was a whole other level. This was visceral. Violent, in words and in touch. Titus couldn't get enough of it; it wasn't often he felt new emotions this exciting in more ways than one at his age.

Releasing Titus, Kylo Ren tossed him aside with a huff. Rubbing his neck, Titus looked up at the taller man, eyes heavy-lidded, before reaching up to grab the back of Kylo's neck, pulling him in for a rough, hard kiss. Kylo's dark, intense eyes went wide in surprise before he pushed Titus away, sending flying once more onto the lounge.

"Don't do that _ever_  again," he ordered tensely. Staring down at the dishelved man below him, Kylo watched as Titus slowly trailed his hand down his own torso, fingers playing over the lines of his abs before cupping himself roughly through this pants and moaning softly.

Kylo couldn't take his eyes off of the other man. Watching someone willingly put themselves in such a vulnerable state before him was certainly new. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Touch yourself," Kylo said, startling Titus.

Titus was all too happy to comply as he shoved his pants down, kicking them off and onto the floor with practiced ease. Immediately his left hand was wrapped around himself, his right lazily feeling up his torso muscles.

Kylo stepped back, sinking into a plush chair as his hands gripped the arms tight. Probing Titus' mind, he focused on the emotions that the man across from him was feeling. Lust, excitement, and thrill were chief among them, but probing deeper Kylo found others: power play, vulnerability, and the new experience of being submissive instead of dominating.

Titus Abrasax was the kinkiest being Kylo Ren had ever heard of, and he had grown up with Leia Organa's stories of Jabba the Hutt.

"What are you thinking?" Kylo asked, pulling himself from Titus' mind.

"You can read my thoughts," Titus answered between pants, his hand making quite sounds as it worked up and down. "You could, dear Kylo, simply find out for yourself."

"And yet here I am, asking instead." Kylo didn't mention that he had already done what Titus had suggested, but somehow the look on the naked man's face suggested that Titus already knew. Perhaps he wasn't as single-minded and easy as Kylo first thought.

"With my hand pleasuring myself, I can't help what it would be like to have my hand pleasuring you," Titus admitted, surprising Kylo. "You have power, Kylo Ren . . . power I could only dream of." The pace of his hand quickened, his muscled chest rising and falling much faster than before. "With that power, there is strength. Just look at your arms, Kylo . . . look at the breadth of your shoulders . . ."

Kylo Ren glanced away from Titus to look at his own arm. He hadn't thought, before, about how the tightness of his pleated sleeve showed off the shape and strength of his upper arm. Moving his right hand to his left bicep, he absently felt it stain inside the sleeve as he flexed it gently. A loud moan from Titus brought his attentions back to the man just a few feet from him.

"You have trained . . . hard, and your body—however hidden by your robes—must show it . . . You sit there, stoic . . . restrained . . . and I can not help but wonder what you would be like if you threw caution to the wind and joined me. Oh . . . how passionate you would be . . . how _rough_ . . ."

Titus trailed off with another moan, his pace now intent on finishing the job.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Kylo said suddenly, not asking as much as stating. "You'd want me to be rough. You'd want someone to take that control, to take dominance." Titus screwed his eyes shut, breath coming hard and fast as he nodded in answer. Kylo stood, moving to stand over Titus on the lounge.

"You take pleasure in dominating over others. I can see that in your mind. Yet you're throwing yourself in such an vulnerable position just to feel as so many that you've bedded do: used, just a rag to get off with at night before returning to the work at hand like nothing had happened. Desperately wishing that no one finds out that you have some scraps of humanity left. Some scraps of emotion that you haven't drowned out."

Kylo stopped suddenly, angry as he realized he wasn't talking about just Titus anymore.

Throwing out a hand, Kylo snarled as he force choked the man below him. His mouth opening noiselessly, Titus threw his head back as his hand faltered on his cock, gripping it tighter.

"You're nothing but a little, pathetic worm. How can you even call yourself a man," Kylo growled, blinking back the wetness in his eyes. "You make me sick. I could end your life, right here. I could do it, and no one would really care that you're gone." Leaning down and grabbing Titus' neck in his own hand, he hissed, "No one would miss you the way they miss your _mother_."

Titus came with a cry, white striping his stomach and chest.

Releasing Titus' neck roughly as Titus panted from his release and being able to breath freely again, Kylo took in the naked body bellw him one last time before turning and stalking across the room, snatching a piece of cloth from a table as he passed when he saw some stray drops of white on his glove. Throwing it onto the ground, he stooped to pick up his helmet from where he had dropped it.

"I will only take the RegenX from the three rooms your assistant is fetching," he called back, not turning to face a still-naked Titus. "I won't force you into turning over all six. As far as the Supreme Leader knows, I'll be taking all you have. Consider yourself lucky."

"How very, very considerate of you," Titus called from the lounge, sarcasm laid on and dripping thick like sickening sweet honey.

With a sharp breath, Kylo put his helmet on and stomped out of the room even as Titus called out once more.

"If you see my pleasure splices, tell them I won't be needing them!"

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LOVED WRITING THESE GARBAGE CHILDREN TOGETHER IN THIS WAY!!! In the week I wrote this, I was very happy with what came to mind.
> 
> I don't really write dom/sub, so it was really interesting to do that and have the perfect excuse to get angsty towards the end. This was a fun one to write, especially because the actual action happened so late in the game. (Shocking, I know.)
> 
> I can, as always, be found on tumblr at aeolians (my fanfic tumblr) and seanfmcguire (my main tumblr).


End file.
